Who am I?
by Nimiko
Summary: Enter Hyuuga Hinata. She's the leader of the school outcasts, but because of an incident she's slowly conforming. SasuHina NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku NaruSaku ShikaTem rating may change


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: This idea came from nowhere.**

**Chapter One**

-------

Hinata's hair was just the way she liked it, long and crinkly. Her eyes were a dull crystal like color, and a pair of slightly thick black framed glasses surrounded them. She didn't need glasses she just liked to wear them. Her skin was paler than the moon, but in a healthy glow way. , and she had the perfect body frame as well.

"Hinata stop staring at your reflection!" Temari groaned from across the room.

"Bite me." Hinata teased slightly with a toothy grin.

"Che. Whatever. Lets get going. The others is waiting by the school gates." Temari and Hinata have been friends since Pre-K. It was never a time that the sandy-hair and the raven-hair girls never backed each other up, and we're never seen without each other. As they always said: "What can I say she's one bitch that's hard to shake off."

"Fine. Fine." Hinata said as she picked up her book-bag, and slung it across her shoulder. "I hate the first day of school."

"Who doesn't?" Temari said with a sheepish look on her face. "C'mon you already know what our Junior year is going to be like."

"Oh yes." Hinata replied with a few quick nods as she sported a fake serious expression across her face. "May I?"

"Go right ahead sweetie." Temari said sweetly. Giving a soft cough she cleared her throat, as she was about to do her impressions of the school's _in crowd_.

"Ino? Have you been eating?" - Sakura

"No." -Ino

"Well you're getting fat…Like _Shampoo_ or something….You're so friggen' big!" - Sakura

"Hey stay away from Sasuke-Kun he's mine I tell ya! He's mine!" - Karin

"Sasuke are you cheating on me with that big hips hippo!" - Sakura & Ino

"Suigetsu and Orochimaru I'm not sure who it is….but I'm pregnant with your baby." - Karin

Temari at the moment was drinking orange juice, and after Hinata finished her impressions some of the orange juice came out of her nose. She was screaming for none stop!

By the time they made it to school the others were just getting there. Hinata's cousin Neji, his girlfriend Ten-Ten, and the group's idiot Lee was there. Temari's two brother's Kankuro, Gaara, and even her boyfriend Shikamaru decided to grace them with his presence on the first day of school. Temari's and Hinata's bestfriends since Pre-K Kiba and Shino were there as well. All the school's outcast united to form the ten most assholish people you would ever meet.

"What the fuck are you looking at skank?" Ten-Ten asked a girl who was sizing Neji up. The girl appeared to be a freshmen. Luckily for her she didn't try, and stand up to Ten-Ten. Somehow she can sneak different weapons into the school. No doubt that she'll use it on any chick who even looks at Neji the wrong way, and to her every way was the wrong way.

"Oh look if isn't the nine idiots of the school." The three most annoying people you would ever meet said as they walked past them.

"Karin don't talk to them you might catch stupid." Sakura said in a fake terrified voice.

"Yeah, and you might end up shopping at Hot Topic! Ew." Ino chimed in as she cringed from the thought of Hot Topic.

'_I fucking love that store! How dare someone that thinks eighty percent of the world is covered by grass insult that place?!_' Hinata thought angrily.

"Oh really?" Hinata said dangerously. Temari and Ten-Ten stepped up beside their friend.

"I think they were serious Hina." Ten-Ten purred.

"They must not know who they're dealing with, ne?"

"I think you're right." Hinata replied.

"Are you guys looking for some kind of back alley brawl?" Karin asked with an arched brow.

"Che. You're not worth us getting expelled." Temari said.

"Pfft." The trio said together. "You're nothing but a bunch of sluts."

"Hey Karin I hope you find the father of your bastard!" Temari said which made everyone in the schoolyard crack up.

"Well at least her kid would have a mom…Kids without moms become fatalists, emocentric, fags." Sakura slightly tilted her head towards the right. "Isn't that right….Hinata?" She said with a cold tone.

Hinata could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She could feel the bottom of her stomach turn as if someone was stabbing her. She could feel tears wanting to seep out from the memory of her deceased mother. Hinata unintentionally bowed her head. People thought she was serendering, but she was just grinding her teeth and thinking what she should do to make her pay for what she just said.

"Awe…I think you made her cry." Ino cooed.

"Take…" Hinata voice was soft, but only a few heard her. "Take…" This time it was at a normal tone that caused everyone to halt. "Take back what you said!" Hinata screamed as she tackled Sakura, and started punching her face. With the first punch Hinata broke Sakura's nose. The second punch bruised her right cheek the third punch gave the pink-hair girl a black eye.

Hinata felt someone hoist her off Sakura, and send her tumbling across the cement."

Ten-Ten quickly leapt in front of Hinata, and stood in a fighting stance actually holding a dozen shuriken in her hands, and clutching a kunai between her teeth. "She's a girl you asshole!" She growled.

"By the looks of what she did she's obviously not a chick." Suigetsu said as he hoisted Sakura off the ground. Hinata sat upon her knees as she felt the long scrape that ran down her whole arm.

"Suigetsu," An unfamiliar voice said from behind everyone. "You didn't have to fling her so hard." A boy with golden like hair walked up, and helped Hinata up. "Sorry my friend is sometimes an idiot." Everyone eyes shifted towards the golden-hair boy as he comforted Hinata. A few _What-the-hells_ arose when they looked back at Ten-Ten and her weapondry was gone. She truly is a girl of mystery.

"Ah-Uh…Thanks for helping me up." Hinata said as she started to walk back to her friends, but was stopped when the boy grabbed her left wrist.

"You're going to the nurse." He said as he dragged her off. Hinata looked back, but it seems that they had already headed into the school. '_Some friends…_'

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a Junior. What about you?" At first Hinata was hesitant. She shouldn't get to buddy-buddy with the enemy, but seeing that he just helped her she decided to cut him some slack.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I'm a Junior as well." She said as she looked the other way.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly. "Hey maybe after the nurse office you can show me around the school I just transferred from another school."

"I'm not good at showing people around." Hinata quickly said.

"Awe. Please!" He begged like a little kid. Which was kind of cute. "If you don't then they'll make a nerdy boy, or an ugly girl show me around. I'll rather be around a girl not a guy, and a beautiful girl not ugly." Hinata heart skipped a beat. '_Wait did I just hear the word beautiful and me in the same sentence?!_'

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded with a fox like grin.

"It's a shame that my friend damaged such great art…" Naruto said in a slight whisper as he grabbed Hinata's arm, and examined it.

"A-Art?"

"Yeah. Kami must have spent years making you." Naruto's thumb slightly rubbed her scraped arm. Which made Hinata wince. "Ah. Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay."

"Hmm. Okay." They finally arrived at the nurses office. When the nurse saw them she let out a soft groan.

"Okay what happen this time Hinata?" Nurse Shizune asked with an arched eyebrow.

"This time?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "Is she a daily patient?"

"No. It's more like three days of each week patient."

"Geez." Naruto said uneasily. He let out a sigh as he grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote his number on it. "Here if you get a chance call me." He said before he turned around to leave.

"Wait," Hinata unintentionally hissed as Shizune was dabbing alcohol on her scar. "I thought you needed someone to show you around the school."

"Nah. I'll be cool." He said with a fox like grin. "I feel like…Going on an adventure scavenging the school, and seeing what it holds behind each door. Heh. Well see ya!" The golden-hair boy chimed as he left the Nurses Office.

"Is it me or does it seem my little Hime has a date?" Shizune asked.

"Aunt Shizune not now." Hinata groaned. Shizune was Neji's stepmother, but you'll never know she was. She treats him like he was actually her child, and she does the same for Hinata.

"So what happen?" Shizune asked with a serious face. Hinata couldn't lie. Not to her favorite and only Aunt in the whole world.

"Haruno Sakura made a comment about motherless children, and directed it at me in front of the whole school."

"How do you know she directed it at you if everyone was standing around you?"

Giving out a loud sigh she mimicked Sakura's annoying voice. _"Well at least her kid would have a mom…Kids without moms become fatalists, emocentric, fags….Isn't that right….Hinata?"_

Hinata never seen such a murderous expression on her Aunt's face before. "That's just low. Don't let anyone talk down to you Hinata. Next time she says something like that I want you to kick her ass!"

"Augh. Aunt Shizune isn't the correct phrase _Don't fight_."

"No I'm giving you permission." Her Aunt reassured her.

"Okay." Hinata said simply as she watched her Aunt finish taking care of her arm. Hinata gave her Aunt a hug as she then ran out the room.

-------

Naruto now had known the Hyuuga girl for two months. He loved everything about her. The way she scowled., the way she threaten to beat him up, the way she stole his lunches. She was just awesome in his eyes, and to prove that she was made of awesomeness. The scar that was on her skin was gone in three days! It just vanished into thin air! That just proved that she was the most amazing girl in his eyes.

Naruto waited at the end of the hallway. His eyebrows risen when he heard someone coming down the hallway. A smile grazed his lips as he flung himself at the person.

"Augh! What the hell?! Get off!" Hinata yelled as she flung him off of her. "Geez Naruto what's wrong with you?" A snarl was followed after that sentence. Which only made the boy sigh happily. "Weirdo."

"Yeah I know." Naruto said as he dusted himself off. "So you have lunch right now, ne?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"So where are you going to eat?"

"The same place I always do…"

"Come eat lunch with me."

"You don't even have the same lunch period as me."

"That's why I'm ditching. So I can spend time with you." Hinata's eyes grew big.

"What?"

"C'mon!" Naruto said as he dragged Hinata up a flight of stairs, and on to the rooftop. "Here we are!" Naruto said as he gestured to a lovely picnic.

"……" Hinata was speechless.

"Come over." Naruto said as guided Hinata over to the picnic clothe. "I remember you telling me about your favorite food."

"T-This is nice Naruto…"

"Nah it's nothing." After they ate they realized that lunch period was over thirty minutes ago, but they didn't care. So they just decided to ditch the rest of their other four classes.

"Hmm. It's getting boring." Naruto yawned.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Oh! I know lets play Truth or Dare."

"That's such a little kids game. No way." Hinata said with a corked brow.

"Oh it looks like we have a ch-"

"Fine lets play." Hinata said as she cute him off.

"Okay. I'll start it off." Naruto said as he thought of a question before hand. "T or D?

"Hmm. T."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" '_Such a lame question._' "T or D?"

"T."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"About 4 or 5." He answered truthfully. "T or D?"

"T."

"Are you going to keep picking Truth?" He asked.

"Yup." She said with a smile. "T or D?"

"Wait! Wait that wasn't my question! I didn't…I…Augh…Nevermind…T…"

"What kind of girls do you like?" Naruto rose an eyebrow, which Hinata saw, and quickly said. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Pah." He said at Hinata's remark. "Ugh…I guess…I like girls with glowing skin. Long straight hair…A perfect smile….Long slim legs…Ya gotta love the legs….A feminine girl….Yeah that's the kinds I like."

"Ah." Was Hinata's only response.

"So T or D?"

"T."

"What kind of guys do you like."

"Hmm." She thought about it for a second then shrugged. "I really don't have a preference. If I can feel comfortable with you, and be able to understand you on a mental level then who knows. I could fall for any man." Hinata looked at her clock and stood up quickly. "Sorry Naruto I have to go. I'm late. I was suppose to meet the others by the gates." Hinata said as she ran off. "Thanks for the lunch." Naruto smile as he watched her run off, but once she was gone his smile faded away.

-------

Hinata ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her lungs were pumping so as she ran down the hallways. She only stopped when she was by the gym doors. Inside she could see the trio of skankalicous skanks from earlier. She looked at them then at herself.

"Do you need something." A voice said from behind. A sweaty smell came to her nose that made her want to gag her stomach out. She turned around to be face-to-face with Konoha High School Football team. It was very obvious that they just came from practicing outside.

"Does it look like I need help?" She scowled.

"Now. Now. Hyuuga-San please don't try and anger our new Quarter Back Uchiha Sasuke." The football coach chuckled.

"Yeah whatever." Hinata mumbled as she turned around and walked off.

"Pah what a bitch." Sasuke huffed.

"Yeah. Well I hope you break a leg, and have to drop out from the football team ass-muncher." Hinata said as she left the school premises. Everyone who just heard her stood there, and just tried to comprehend what she just said to Sasuke.

-------

"Hinata where the hell were you?" Growled an angry Ten-Ten.

"Geez calm down Ten-Ten." Hinata said.

"Why should she?" Temari said which surprised Hinata along with everyone else. "Ever since Uzumaki Naruto came to this school you ditched _us_ for him?!"

"The whole world don't revolve around you guys!" Hinata screamed. "I actually have a life!" After Hinata said she actually had a life everyone went silent.

"Then I hope you're happy with that life…" Temari said as she turned around and left.

"Whore." Gaara said before he left.

"Hey Hinata…I don't hate you…So how about we-" Kankuro was cut off when Gaara came back, and dragged him by the collar.

"Traitor." Gaara said to his brother.

"Nice going Hinata…" Neji said as Ten-Ten and hiself left. Kiba and Shino really didn't know what to say so they just left to make sure Temari was alright.

"Wait what's going on?" Lee asked. He actually didn't pay attention to what was going on, but followed Neji.

"Listen Hinata…You know what Temari's been through the last two years…Hearing that just made…everything more troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he then followed Kiba and Shino.

If as on cue it started to rain, and it wasn't a light drizzle. It was a heavy down pour. Hinata walked alone. As she thought about what just happen between her friends. '_I haven't done anything wrong! Why does it always have to be my fault?! Why?_' Hinata sobbed to herself mentally. When she made it home she noticed she received no phone calls. '_Good I don't wanna speak to those ass-clowns anyway._'

She opens her door, and slammed it shut. Hinata took her drenched clothes off, and put them in her hamper. Standing in front of her mirror she looked at herself. The make-up she sported earlier was running down her face. Sighing angrily she got a cloth and wiped it off. As she continued to stare. For the first time she _really_ looked at herself from a different point of view.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I bit my lower lip as I gazed at my reflection. My hand traced over my body then it finally reached my hair. This unkempt hair shouldn't even be called human hair. It's more like a mane of a lion. Before now I saw myself as some beautiful goddess, but now I've finally realized how flawed I am. Look at Karin, Sakura, and Ino. Sure they're skankalicous, but truth is they're actually pretty. A distasteful sneer appeared on my face.

I think I should try, and change myself. A little….I told myself before I finally took matters into my own hands.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata once again found herself standing in front of the mirror, but this morning she wore a confident smile. Her smile faded a little. She hasn't talked to no one since yesterday. Temari was probably still mad at her, but is it truly her fault? Can't a person have more friends other than people that suit their taste? Giving a sigh she left her house. Her heart was beating fast as her hands clutched her book-bag straps. '_It's just like any other day…_' Hinata reassured herself.

With one last large sigh she relaxed. One more step and she was going to be on her school property. Everything seemed to move slowly as her right foot landed softly with a light tap, but that tap she imagined was actually a thunderclap step. Everyone within the school gates could hear it. All attention turned towards Hinata.

"Whoa. Who's the babe?!" A boy from the crowd of on lookers yelled as he howled with a few other guys. A whole lot of whistlers could be heard too. Hinata unkempt hair was cut to a shoulder length hair style, and she had spiral curls near the end of her tips, a little yellow butterfly pin tucked her hair back on both sides showing her beautiful face to the on lookers. Her make up was soft, and it complimented her skin tone. As for her outfit she wore a white V-Neck tank top that showed some cleavage. Her skirt was bright yellow that stopped at least four inches above the knees, and it had a little mini-jacket too. She actually wore stilettos for the first time, and haven't fell once. Which amazed her at how fast she had master this transformation.

"Hinata….Hyuuga Hinata is that you?" Temari asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. Hinata turned around and-"

-------

**AN: OOPS! Cliffhanger! Oh as for Gaara only saying one thing. I remebered this Character from Kingdom Hearts II that only used one worded sentences. So I thought it'll be cute. What about you? Well anywho. (holds up a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves of this story so why don't you? Please read and review. **


End file.
